Haruhi Cousin
by IliiterateFool
Summary: Haruhi has a cousin. Hyuuga Hinata is that girl. She is painfully shy, but is an awfully sweet and adorable girl. Everyone thinks she's a boy. She can kick ass if she wants too. But what happens when Hunny-senpai falls for her? HinataXHarem
1. Haruhi's Shy Cousin: Hyuuga Hinata

"Minna san, we have a new student today. So please treat 'him' nicely," the sensei said."You can come in now."

In stepped a meek 'boy'. 'He' was no taller than a seventh grader, though 'he' was in ninth grade. 'He' had waist length midnight blue hair, tied in a low pony-tail. Pupiless white eyes that held a tint of light blue. Skin like porcelain, and cherry blossom colored lips. 'He' wore no blue blazer at all, just the white collared shirt. The pants and shirt was rolled up since it was too large for 'him'. 'He' had a slight blush on 'his' face.

The weirdest thing was, that 'he' had a small fox laying on top of 'his' head. It had red fur, and blood red eyes, and it swung it's nine tails in all different directions. It eyed everyone with curiousity and little interest. While also chewing on a piece of rabbit's ear, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," the sensei suggested.

'He' nodded, and smiled nervously.

"H-hajimemashite, H-hyuuga H-hinata n-no desu. D-douzo yorushiku," 'he' said, smiling at everyone warmly.

This made everyone squeal, even the guys. 'He' was already cute, just by 'his' appearance. But the stutter made 'him' just plainly adorable! That's when everyone's eyes widened in realization. 'He' was a Hyuuga! Hyuugas were the most respected in the world. They were called "the elites of the elites". You should never piss off a Hyuuga, ever. They had so much power, to even send you to jail. Even when you did nothing wrong! And the Hyuugas rarely partnered up with others. They didn't need other companies to help make themselves rich(er).

"Hyuuga-sama, why don't you go sit in the back," the sensei suggested.

"P-please," 'he' stuttered," c-call m-me by m-my f-first n-name."

The sensei blushed and nodded. Hinata walked down the aisle as Kyuubi, her pet nine-tailed fox, growled as he saw everyone eying his master. He leaped down from 'his' head, and into 'his' arms. 'He' caught him expertly, and petted his head. He purred in delight. 'He' sat down in 'his' seat.

"Alright everyone, take out your textbook and turn to page thirty-three-......."

_

"A-ah, Hyuuga-sama," a girl called out.

Hinata turned towards the said girl, and smiled warmly at her. Making the girl blush.

"N-nani d-desuka ummm a-ano-"

"Haruno Sakura," the girl declared."W-will you eat lunch with me?"

"A-ah. H-hai H-haruno-san," Hinata said.

"Call me Sakura, Hyuuga-sama," Sakura grinned.

"T-then call me H-hinata," 'he' suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be disrespectful," she said, worry filled in her voice.

"D-don't w-worry S-sakura-chan. I-I don't t-think i-it's d-disrespectful at a-all."

"Hai!"

Sakura smiled at 'him'. It just came naturally for some reason. Anyone who was ever mean to 'him', must be stupid. 'He' was so kind and respectful, just like a true 'gentlemen'. Kyuubi snickered inside, and left the oblivious Hinata. Besides, he had some more rabbits to eat.

_

_

Hinata sighed, holding the sleeping Kyuubi in 'his' arms.

_'Why is all the libraries so loud?' _'he' thought.

'He' walked up the stairs and spotted the third music room. Hinata sped up towards the room, hoping to have a peaceful and quiet place to relax. As 'he' opened the door, red rose petals flew towards 'him'. 'He' walked in, kind of dazed. Until the door behind 'him' snapped shut. 'He' looked towards the Host Club, and suddenly felt the urge to get the hell out of there. 'He' examined the people in front of 'him'. 'He' recognized Haruhi and gasped in shock. Haruhi stared at Hinata in shock also.

"Haru-chan/Hina-chan?!"

Kyuubi jumped out of Hinata's arms, as Hinata jumped into Haruhi. Almost knocking her down.

"H-haru-chan! I-I m-miss y-you!" Hinata cried.

"Ah, I missed you too Hina-chan," Haruhi giggled.

"Chotte! Who is this Haruhi?!" Tamaki demanded.

Hinata jumped down from Haruhi and bowed towards the other Host club member, in politeness.

"G-gomen. H-hyuuga H-hinata n-no d-desu. F-fujioka H-haruhi's c-cousin," 'he' stuttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"NANI?!" everyone, except Kyouya and Mori, shouted in surprise.

"Haruhi, your cousin is Hyuuga Hinata?!" Tamaki asked, surprised.

Haruhi sighed in annoyance, and nodded.

"'He' looks like a girl," the twins commented.

Hunny walked behind Hinata, and pulled 'his' pony-tail out. 'His' hair flowed past 'him', as the rose petals danced around 'him'. The guys blushed. For a second, 'he' looked like a girl.

"A-ah," Hinata gasped, touching 'his' un-done, hair.

'He' looked around for 'his' hair-tie to see Hunny holding it out to 'him'. 'He' smiled with a blush, taking it from Hunny's hand.

"A-arigatou, ummm a-ano-"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Call me Hunny-senpai, Hina-chan!!" Hunny exclaimed, then proceeded to glomp 'him'.

He felt a large lump on Hinata's chest, and blushed inwardly. Smiling outwardly.

_'So 'he', is actually a she,' _he thought.

He let 'him' go after he noticed Kyuubi growling ferociously at him. Hinata blushed deep red, feeling 'his' legs go wobbly. Mori saw this and caught 'him' before she fell to the floor. He carried 'him' and layed 'him' on the chair. 'He' smiled at him gently, showing gratitude in 'his' eyes. Mori had to force himself, to hold back a blush. 'He' was just so down right adorable. Hunny sent Mori a look, and they both secretly nodded.

"So, Hyuuga is it? What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked.

'He' looked up from Kyuubi, and felt 'himself' smile sadly at him. There was just this type of aura that felt so familliar to 'him'. Loneliness. Maybe they both have something common.

"I-I was looking f-f-for a p-place t-to r-relax, with K-kyuubi. A-and I-I w-was w-wondering if a-anyone w-was using t-this p-place."

Kyouya nodded, and kept writing in his trusty notebook. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks, and grinned. They both sneaked up behind 'him', and gave a small "boo". 'He' yelped and ended up flipping both of them. They, except Haruhi, looked at the small 'boy' in shock.

"A-ah g-gomenasai! I-I s-swear I d-didn't m-mean i-it!"

They groaned in pain and sat up, rubbing their back. They grinned at the worried Hinata.

"Don't worry about-" Hikaru said.

"-we're both okay," Kaoru ended.

'He' sighed in relief and smiled at them.

"Yokatta."

"HINATA-ONEE-SAN!!" a voice shouted.

_

_

**Akuma: **Well that's the first chapter. Review please. And I'm sorry if you guys didn't like Hinata stuttering.


	2. Hinata is a GIRL

"HINATA-ONEE-SAN!" a voice shouted.

Tamaki stared at Hinata in shock. Before turning towards the one who shouted. The girl looked about Chika's height. Waist length brown hair, and pupiless white eyes. She ran towards Hinata with a sad expression. Hinata had a concerned expression on her face.

"H-hanabi-chan. W-what i-i-is i-it?" she asked, worried.

"N-n-neji-nii-san! H-he he-"

"H-he w-what?"

"He ate my bento you made me!" she wailed, flailing her arms.

They fell over anime-style. Though it wasn't surprising for Hanabi to always cry over the bento Neji always take. To Hanabi,(and Neji) Hinata makes the best food in the world. But Hinata was too modest and said that her food tasted 'okay'. Hinata stood up and walked to her bag, she took out an extra bento. She had always packed an extra for Hanabi in case Neji decided to steal her's (again). She handed it to Hanabi and patted her head, though it was hard since Hanabi was taller than her.

"H-here. Y-you c-can h-h-have m-my bento," she stuttered.

"Arigatou Hinata-onee-san!" Hani smiled.

"WAIT! ONEE-SAN?!" Tamaki shouted, confused.

"I didn't tell you guys this, but Hina-chan is actually a girl," Haruhi stated.

"NANI?!" Tamaki shouted.

Hunny had knew when he glomped her. Mori had knew when he carried her. The twins figured out she was a girl when she flipped them over, because they felt her....ahem...Kyouya knew because he's a stal-I mean data collectiong person. So basicly, all of them knew except Tamaki. Hinata turned towards Hanabi and frowned.

"H-hanabi-chan. P-please t-try t-to c-call m-me H-hinata-onii-san, a-at s-school," she said."A-and p-please k-keep t-this a s-secret to the o-others, H-host C-club-san."

"Why would you want to keep it a secret?" Haruhi asked.

"Otou-sama said that Hinata-'onii-san' must develop some male characteristics in order to take over the clan," Hanabi replied, answering for Hinata. "He said we need a strong and confident leader, not a shy and kind one. But if you ask me, Hinata is perfect for the job. Our clan is always treats each other badly, even though we're family. If Hinata-'onii-san' took over, we might change the way our clan works."

Hinata blushed as everyone eyed her.

"N-nani?"

They said nothing. Hanabi left to go join her friends, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Haruhi walked over to Hinata, and led her to the couch. Kyuub stared at 'Usa-chan' with a smirk. Oh how he loved bunnies. But he had a feeling that the 'Usa-chan' was different. He layed next to it, and wrapped his tails around 'Usa-chan'.

"H-haru-chan, w-why a-are y-you i-in t-the h-host c-club?"

"It's a long story," Haruhi sighed.

"She broke a vase and now owes a eight million dollar," Kyouya explained.

"I-I c-could h-help y-you w-work i-it o-off," Hinata offered.

"I can't accept that offer Hina-chan. That'll just be wrong," Haruhi said, grimacing.

"P-please, H-haru-chan. W-we're c-cousins. O-of course I-I'll want t-to h-help y-you," Hinata said.

"Are...are you sure?" she hestitently asked.

"I-I'm v-very s-sure."

"Fine," Haruhi sighed.

"O-o-"

"Call me Kyouya. And yes, you can work here. But you'll be working as a butler. You'll do all the cooking, cleaning, and shopping. Got it?" Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up.

"H-hai!"

He brought out a butler's suit. It looked like the fancy one, and it was even in her size. Which kinda freaked everyone out about how Kyouya knew what her size was. She looked so adorable. Though they made Hinata put her hair in a long braid, letting two strands frame her face.

"Hina-chan no kawai!" Hunny shouted, glomping her.

"A-ah. A-arigatou H-hunny-senpai," she blushed.

"Everyone, get in place! The customers are coming! Hinata, go open the door!" Tamaki ordered.

She nodded and adjusted her tie first, before doing as told. She opened the door with a cute smile plastered on her face. All the girls instantly blushed when they saw her.

"W-welcome, I-I'm H-hyuuga H-hinata. I-I w-will b-be y-your b-butler f-from n-now o-on, H-hime-sama," she said, bowing to them.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!! MOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" they squealed.

Hinata tilted her head confusedly, making them squeal at a higher level. She was so confused. Why would they squeal for her. Maybe they're actually squealing for the guys behind her. Oh well, it didn't matter as long as she could help Haruhi pay off her debt. And she felt as if all the girls in front of her were prettier than her, they looked like himes if you asked her. She envied them, that they looked prettier than her. The girls wanted to designate Hinata as their host, but since she was their butler, they couldn't. Hinata walked towards Haruhi's table with a tray in her hand.

"M-minna s-san, w-would y-you l-like s-some r-refill o-on y-your t-tea?" she politely asked.

"I want a refill!"

"I do also!"

"Me too!"

She smiled at them and poured them all a refill. She also brought out some strawberry cake, for them to eat.

"I-I b-brought y-you h-himes s-some c-cake s-so y-you w-won't g-go h-hungry. A-after a-all, h-himes m-must s-stay h-healthy," she said, blushing.

They squealed and blushed. The cake that was given to them were so kawai! It had many cute decoratings on them. So kiddy-ish, but so adult-ish at the same time. Weird huh? I know. But hey, you got a problem with it, take it up with me, the Author! Anyways, Hinata walked back to the kitchen, not noticing the Host Club stare at her. Kyouya had a smirk coming towards his face.

_

_

The Host Club had gotten many more visitors than usual since Hinata had joined the club as their butler that day. It was surprising to say the least. Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow, as she cleaned the rest of the room. She sighed in delight as the room sparkled. She loved to clean, cook, and do other feminine things that her father disregard. Though she was also brought up to play _all _types of sport expertly. She was a prodigy to say the least. But she didn't enjoy any sport at all. The only sport she did enjoy, was doing every types of martial arts style, expecially her family's style. Her family's style of martial arts, consist of pressing the person's pressure points. The person's body will be paralyzed, once you had hit their pressure point.

"Hina-chan!" the twins chorused.

Hinata tilted her neck to see the Hiitachin twins, with hats on their heads. She arched an eyebrow in confusion. Tamaki and Hunny had to resist glomping her.

"N-nani, H-H-hiitachin-san?" she asked.

"Let's play, "Which one is Hikaru game!" they both said, grinning.

"O-okay. I-I g-guess," she said, nervously.

She waited until they finish, doing their...magic I think. They stood in front of her.

"Which one is Hikaru?!" they both asked.

She looked at both of them with narrowed eyes, memorizing the pattern they moved in. She studied their faces, seeing both of them had the identical smiles. But one of them was one level playful-er. She guessed that the one on the right was Hikaru, and the one on the left is Kaoru.

"T-the o-one o-on t-the l-left i-is K-kaoru. T-the o-one o-on t-the r-right is H-hikaru," she stuttered.

"Bzzt!"

"N-no, I-I'm s-sure I-I'm r-right," she declared.

Everyone stared at her. Well, not Haruhi. Hinata was the type to tell the difference of who you are, even if you looked identical. She could also tell when there is kindness in your heart, even if you looked mean and scary on the outside. She was the type to just, well you know.

"Sugoi Hina-chan!" Tamaki exclaimed."How'd you know?!"

"E-even t-though b-both o-of t-them l-looks t-the s-same, t-they're v-very d-different. A-and i-if y-you h-haven't n-noticed, H-hikaru-san's v-voice i-is d-deeper t-than K-karou-san's," she explained.

Kyouya scribbled it down in his notebook. The twins stared at her in shock and surprise. Hunny held Usa-chan closer to him when he saw Kyuubi staring at it. Hinata saw this and whistled for Kyuubi to come over. Kyuubi immediatly ran into her arms.

"D-did y-you h-have a g-good n-nap?"

Kyuubi snuggled into her and purred, as a reply to her question. She giggled in amusement.

"Ne Hina-chan?! Why does Kyuubi have nine tails?!" Hunny asked.

"H-he w-was j-just b-borned t-this w-way. T-that's w-why h-he w-was a-an o-outcast t-to h-his p-pack. S-so I-I t-took h-him i-in. D-despite h-his a-appearance, h-he's v-very s-sweet a-and t-trust w-worthy," she said, smiling brightly.

"Ah."

Can you guess who said that?

"Hinata-sama, it's time to go home," Taro, her butler, said.

Taro had ebony black hair that spiked in all different types of direction. And he had bright green eyes, and a healthy pale skin. He was pretty cute, and he would have fan-girls if he went to school. But he decided to be Hinata's bodyguard.

"A-ah, h-hai T-taro-kun. G-goodbye e-everyone. I-I'll s-see y-you t-tomorrow."

_

_

**Akuma**: And that's the end of my second chapter for Haruhi's cousin. Review please!


	3. Hinata's the One to Save the Day

"H-hunny-senpai," Hinata called out," y-you're e-eating t-the c-cake t-too f-fast."

Hunny looked up from the strawberry cake he had on his face, and stared at her with a cute look. Some frostings were on his face, and how it got there, she had no idea. Multiple girls had squealed how cute he looked. Hinata frowned and took a napkin out of her pocket. She leaned towards his face and wiped off the pink frostings. Hunny blushed at the close contact. Usually, girls would never get close to him. It was always him, coming close to the girls. The only girl he ever came close to was Haruhi. And the rest, well he was just friendly to them. Hinata smiled at him gently and kissed his fore-head, which was hard since he was taller than her. Hunny stared at her in shock, with a blush on his face. The girls all screamed in delight. They didn't even noticed Kyouya standing behind them, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"H-hunny-senpai, y-you s-should t-try t-to e-eat s-slowly o-or y-you m-might c-choke," she said, before leaving his table.

"Are you and Hinata-kun a couple?!"

"What happened to you and Mori-senpai?!"

"You guys look so kawaii together!!"

Many girls questioned Hunny all at the same time, after the "big event". Haruhi sighed, knowing that Hinata did it out of motherly instincts. She sighed again as Tamaki started to whine about how her cousin should stay away from Hunny, to protect her from the boys. Boy did they know that she could already protect herself.

_'How interesting,' _Kyouya thought, pushing his glasses up.

_

_

"A-ano," a voice interrupted.

The Host Club turned towards Sakura. She was blushing bright red, her head bowed down in embarrassment. Tamaki smiled his princely smile, and waltzed up to her. He took her hand and kissed it gently. She blushed bright red again.

"And what can I do for you, hime?" he asked.

"E-eto, I-I'm looking for Hinata-kun," she said.

"And why is that?" the Hiitachin twins asked.

"H-he told me to come by after my art club is done," she replied.

"Is he one of your friend?" Kyouya asked.

"H-hai."

"He's in the kitchen," Haruhi said, pointing towards the kitchen's door.

"A-arigatou F-fujioka-san."

"No problem."

Sakura walked into the kitchen gracefully. Mori stared at Sakura, dazed. Her pink hair flowed past her waist. Her jaded color eyes were filled with happiness. It was just so-so he couldn't even describe it. He snapped out of his daze. He wouldn't want to be caught oggling a girl.

_

_

"K-konnichiwa, S-sakura-chan,"Hinata greeted, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and returned the greeting. She watched as Hinata swept the floor and washed the dishes. The way her body moved was so graceful, almost as if she was dancing. A smile graced on her lips, almost as if she was having fun. Sakura never knew a boy could look so girly, but yet so boyish at the same time. Sakura smiled and blushed at the same time. Hinata took out some strawberry cake from the fridge, and brought out some warm tea.

"H-here. I-I r-remember y-you s-saying y-you l-loved s-strawberry c-cake, s-so I-I s-saved a-an e-extra f-for y-you," she said.

"R-really?" Sakura asked, in a disbeliving tone.

Nobody had ever been so kind to her. They would always call her wierdo, freak, ugly, or big fore-head since she had pink hair and everything. They would make fun of her because of her hair also. She never had any real friends at all. Well, there was Ino. But Ino was just befriending her because she was rich. As soon as she found out, she ignored Ino. And then Ino started bullying her along with her other friends, Karin and Tayuya. She never defended herself because she was always shy around others. She never bothered to talk with anyone, but here she was. Sitting here with Hinata, all because she found the courage to ask Hinata to eat lunch with her.

"H-hai," Hinata

Sakura smiled, as her eyes watered up with tears. She accepted he cake with a thanks and ate it.

"I-It's really good," she commented, taking another bite out of the cake.

"I-I'm g-glad y-you l-like i-it, S-Sakura-chan," Hinata softly said.

Sakura smiled at her warmly.

_

_

The next day, there was bunches of pictures posted up on the walls, everywhere. It was pictures Hinata and Sakura, eating and laughing together. That day Sakura had been bullied more than usual by the school's population. Papers were thrown at her, people tripped her more than usual, and most snickered at her. Some didn't even care. Sakura sat in the middle of the school's court. She was afraid to get up after somebody had tripped her again. Ino's gang that consisted of her, Karin, and Tayuya stood in front of Sakura.

"Look, it's the freakin' dork!" Ino taunted.

"Yeah, and her hair is pink! What a loser!" Karin laughed.

"Freak!" Tayuya sneered.

Everyone around them laughed, no one had even bothered to defend her. Sakura sat there, her eyes watering up. She felt so weak and defenseless. So useless....Ino took out a pair of scissors and held it in Sakura's face. Sakura's eyes widened in fright as she realized what Ino was going to do.

"We're going to cut your ugly hair! So stand still and don't move!" Ino demanded.

"Yeah you big-forehead!'

"Stand still ugly!"

Her eyes immediatly closed. She couldn't stand seeing her hair being cut. She loved her hair too much, she had took too much time to grow it out. So seeing all her hardwork vanish, it-it was just too painful for her. A minute passed and nothing happened. Her eyes slowly opened and widened in realization when she noticed locks of midnight blue hair, scattered on the floor in front of her. She averted her eyes to see Hinata standing in front of her, with now shoulder length hair.

_'Hinata-kun defended me...' _was the thought that registered in her head.

Everyone stood there, shocked that the small Hyuuga would actually defend the "freak". Hinata glared at everyone, particulary Ino and her groups.

"Why were you trying to cut Sakura-chan's hair?" she asked dangerously.

Everyone's eyes widened in fright. Hinata was known as the sweet, kind, and shy stuttering 'boy'. Yet, here 'he' was, not stuttering, and even _glaring _at Ino. Desipite 'his' small height, it was still frightnening. Hinata's eyes narrowed at the frightnened group in front of her.

"If I see anyone messing with my best friend again, I swear I'll hurt you. I don't care if you're a guy or a girl at all," she warned.

The three nodded and backed up slowly, preparing to run. Hinata smirked, which made everyone blush, even the frightnened girls. It just made her look hot for some reason. Almost like the bad boy kind of hot.

"Now scatter."

They immediatly ran for their lives. Hinata turned around and kneeled to Sakura's level.

"What happened Sakura-chan? Why did you let them bully you?"

"I-I don't know Hinata-kun," Sakura timidly replied.

Hinata smiled and slowly caressed Sakura's cheek.

"Ne Sakura-chan. You don't have a big fore-head, nor are you a freak for having pink hair. I think you're really beautiful, and you should too. You're my first best friend here, so if anyone is bullying you, tell me and I'll help you."

"B-But w-what a-about y-your h-hair?" Sakura asked frowning, feeling guilty that it was her fault Hinata's hair was short now.

Hinata pulled at her shoulder length hair and resisted flinching. It kinda hurt to pull her hair. It hurt....really bad. Well, lesson learned. Don't pull your hair too hard and you won't cry....maybe.

"It's okay. If it means protecting my friends, then getting hair cut is no big deal."

Hinata grinned and kissed Sakura's fore-head, making her blush insanely. She stood up, and held a hand out for Sakura. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hands and slowly stood up, her legs shaking. Hinata caught her as she was about to fall, and lifted her on her back. For a small person, 'he' sure was strong. Which surprised everyone.

"Be careful, Sakura-chan. Somebody might not be as kind as me. But don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you ," Hinata said.

All the girls blushed instinctly, imagining as if they Hinata was saying that to them instead of Sakura. Sakura blushed as Hinata walked towards the infrimary with her on 'his' back. Now Hinata was the most wanted 'boy' to the girls. He was sweet, kind, and shy, but when he needed to be serious, he was serious. And he protected his friends and was very loyal. That was the kind of 'boys' girls wanted. They wanted somebody to protect them, and carry them. They wanted somebody who would always be their sides. And Hinata was the prefect person that fit into all that category.

At the back of the crowd, the Host Club was standing there with a bewildered expression. Hinata was such a womanizer....and she didn't even know it! Kyouya had a mischevious glint in his eyes, as he went back to writing in his notebook. Haruhi shivered and took a few steps away from him. She almost bumped into Hunny, luckily, she didn't. She noticed Hunny had a dazed expression, and Mori also had a dazed expression. The Hiitachin twins and Tamaki started to ask Haruhi why Hinata's personality changed suddenly, as the Host Club stopped what they were doing and looked at Haruhi, waiting for her to answer.

"Listen, Hinata is the type of person who cares dearly for her friends and family. She's really shy and kind to everyone, because she's always the type of person to look past the appearance. If anyone had ever bullied her friends, well...there would be hell to pay."

And that was why nobody should ever piss off Hyuuga Hinata...._ever._

_

_

**Akuma: **Okay, I know there was a little SakuHina. And I'm making Hinata seem like a lesbian. But hey! Get over it! Review please!


	4. Mitsukuni Falls in Love

"Kyaaaaa!! You were so cool yesterday Hinata-kun!!"

"I love you Hyuuga-sama!!"

"Be my knight Hinata-sama!!"

"Protect me forever Hinata-sama!!"

"I love your new haircut Hyuuga-dono!!"

Hinata was crowded by girls the next day at school. It was probably because of yesterday's event. She really didn't want to bring out her, well, over-protective side. Honestly, she just wanted to help her best friend, Sakura. She hated it when her friends were being bullied. She had saved her best friend, and this was the price she had to pay. They had kept on squealing about how "cool" and "awesome" 'he' was. To tell you the truth, Hinata didn't think she was cool at all. How could they think she was cool, when she almost wanted to beat up the girls bullying Sakura?

_'Girls are so hard to understand,' _Hinata thought, sighing.

She walked back into the kitchen to see Hunny, doing his homework. He (kinda) looked like his actual age. Hunny leaned back in his chair. His eyes looked bored and uninterested. His body was so relaxing and peaceful. He actually looked very mature. He ran his hands through his blonde hair, before he glanced at the doorway. He saw Hinata, and his face immediatly "brightened" up. Replacing the mature image, he went back to being the lolita he was.

"Ohayou, Hina-chan!" he greeted.

Hinata frowned, she could tell that he was acting. She knew that was not the real him. She actually like the way he looked so mature before. She just didn't have the guts to tell it to his face though. She was not that type of person. If he wanted to keep a secret, then that was fine. It had nothing to do with her. Hunny's eyes narrowed a bit, he was suspicious. He wondered if she saw how he was acting before. He really hoped not, not many people knew about the real him. He sighed in relief when she didn't say anything. But he then felt heat rise to his cheeks when Hinata smiled at him gently.

"O-ohayou, H-hunny-sempai," Hinata greeted."W-would y-you l-like s-some c-cake?"

She remembered how he would always eat her cake, and compliment her. He was so kind, was what she always thought. So nice and friendly to everybody. But there was something that seemed a little put off to her. He would always blush whenever she was around. She thought, maybe it was becacuse she was a girl. But then she thought back to it. He always hanged around the other girls, and Haruhi, and he never blushed around them. So she thought maybe he had a teensy crush on her, but she threw that idea out immediatly. She was just a plain ugly Hyuuga, there was no way someone like him, Hunny, would ever like her.

"I'd love some cake, Hina-chan," Hunny said.

She snapped out from her daze, and looked at Hunny. His voice sounded way different than the high pitched childish one from before. It seemed more manly and mature. Maybe, just maybe, he trusted her with his secret. She smiled warmly, and brought out a large strawberry cake, and some milk. Hunny had told her, that he loved to eat cake with milk. He said that drinking tea all the time, would make him seem old. She remember laughing that time. Hunny grinned at her, and ate the cake while doing his homework.

"Hyuuga," a voice said from the doorway.

Hinata and Hunny looked towards the doorway to see Kyouya. Confusion was written on Hinata's face. She had no idea why Kyouya would call her. It was her break anyway.

"H-hai, K-kyouya-sempai?" she asked.

He motioned for her to follow him. After waving goodbye to Hunny, she followed Kyouya. Hunny smiled at her, when she left, he frowned. He kinda felt lonely without her company now.

"You're falling for her, you know that right?"

Hunny glanced up from his cake, to see Mori, leaning on the counter. Hunny frowned, and nodded. He didn't want to admit, but he was falling for the Hyuuga. She was just so sweet and shy. So modest, and loyal to her friends. She was also very honest. She had all the quialities he liked in a girl. And there was something else about her, that made him seem to fall more in love with her. Maybe it was because she would always smile that beautiful, warm, and caring smile? Maybe it was because of her innocence? He didn't know, but it was true about what Mori said. He was falling for the sweet and shy Hinata.

"I guess I am falling in love with her," Hunny sighed.

_

_

"Hyuuga, do you want to help your cousin pay off her debt faster?" Kyouya asked, pushing up his glasses.

Hinata nodded furiously, making Kyouya smirk.

"Then become a host club member," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

"B-but I-I a-am a h-host c-club m-member. I-I s-serve e-everyone t-their f-foods a-and d-drinks," Hinata said, confused.

"Technically, you're not. You're only like our servant," Kyouya said, smirking.

"O-oh," Hinata said.

She was kind of shocked at how Kyouya phrased it. But this is Kyouya we're talking about. She thought that he probabaly didn't have that much of human contact, so he didn't know how to treat people nicely. Or maybe it was because he didn't really like her. Well, either way, Hinata picked the second choice.

"So, will you become a host club member?" he asked.

"H-hai."

"Good. You'll be starting on Monday."

"W-why M-monday? T-tomorrow i-is F-friday."

"Y-you'll have to wait because we have something planned for tomorrow."

"O-okay."

_

_

The next day at the Host Club was surprsing to say the least. Well, to Hinata and Haruhi that is. The Host Club had decided to take a day off from, you know, hosting for the girls. Both of them had been abducted by the twins, and were brought to Kyouya's "Tropical Aqua Garden". All of them, except for Haruhi and Kyouya, had been dressed in simming trunks. Haruhi had wore a yellow beach jacket, and green swimming trunks. Kyouya wore a Hawain shirt, and some blue swimming trunks. And Hinata......she was forced into a swimsuit.

"Come on Hinata-chan! Come out of the changing room!" Hikaru yelled.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Kaoru said.

"Please Hina-chan!" Hunny pleaded.

"Please Hina-hime?" Tamaki asked.

"Y-yadda!"

"If you come out, then one-fourth of Haruhi's debt will be deducted," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

There was a small noise coming from the changing room, before Hinata shyly stepped out. All of them blushed instinctly. Looks like the small Hinata, was not so small after all. She wore a two piece, green-blue swimsuit. All of her curves were showed, and her umm....her chest was kinda.....well yeah, I'm not gonna continue decribing her. Her hair was put in a low pony-tail, since it wasn't so long as it use to be. She looked pretty hot and cute at the same time. She blushed bright red at the attention she got, especially from Hunny.

"A-Ano," she nervously stuttered.

"Wah! Hina-chan no kawaii!" Hunny exclaimed, glomping her.

Hunny was using his childish high-pitched voice, whenever he was around other people. She blushed, but none of them, except Mori, knew the hidden meaning of why Hunny actually glomped her. They probably weren't suspicious because Hunny would always glomp Hinata, everyday. So it was never a big deal, since everyone thought Hunny was actually innocent minded.

_'He did that on purpose, just to touch her body,'_ Mori thought.

Hunny inwardly smirked as Hinata just gave Hunny a small hug in return. Oh Hunny, you're such a pervert. Haruhi smiled at Hinata, giving her a silent thanks for cutting off one-fourth of her debt. Hinata smiled shyly in return, before Hunny dragged Hinata to come play in the water with him. She giggled when he brought out a pink bunny float. She then blushed when Hunny lifted her up, and made her sit on his shoulder.

"H-hunny-sempai!" she screamed in embarassment.

"Don't worry Hina-chan! I'll protect you since you can't swim!"

He smiled at her 'innocently'. She gulped and nodded, she could almost see the smirk on his face. She sighed inwardly, she should've never laughed at him. And this was the price she had to pay. But somehow, she kind of like sitting on his shoulder. It was so nice. Suddenly, both of them were engulfed by....a large wave?! When the heck did that get there?! Hunny grabbed Hinata's arms, and pulled her into an embrace, so they wouldn't get seperated. Hunny saw a branch, and grabbed onto it, he pulled both of them up. She coughed out the water that got into her mouth and smiled at Hunny gratefully.

"Arigatou, H-hunny-sempai," she said.

"Mitsukuni," he said, blinking.

He used his regular and mature voice. Hinata blushed, his voice was so smooth and deep. It was nice, very nice. She wondered if she was the only one, besides Mori, who he talked to like this. She then tilted her head in confusion, making Hunny chuckled in amusement.

"Call me Mitsukuni when we're alone," he said.

"H-hai," Hinata said, blushing.

"By the way, you look very cute today," Hunny said, caressing her cheek.

She felt her breath hitched for a second. He had told her she looked earlier, but now, he looked so serious. Her heart beat faster as he leaned in. She thought he was about to kiss her, but he only leaned in brushed her bangs away. He smiled at her brightly.

"Come on Hina-chan! We have to go look for the others!"

His voice changed back into the childish voice. She frowned, disappointed. All though the reason was unknown to her, she still felt disappointed. They both stood up, and walked in the forest, searching for the others. Hinata squinted, and could see Haruhi, being carried by Mori. The two of them were being surrounded by some men dressed in black. She was about to tell Hunny, but when she looked beside her, he was gone already. Her eyes widened when she looked forawrd again. This time, Hunny was engaged in a battle. She jumped on a tree branch, and jumped towards another. She saw three of them, about to shoot Hunny with the gun. She jumped forth and round kicked each of them in the face. She used her Jyuuken Style, and pressed all of their pressure points, paralyzing them. Hinata glared at them, her eyes burning with hatred and compassion. They were about to shoot Hunny, her best friend. And like I said, she hated people who (were going to) hurt her best friends.

"Don't mess with my friends," Hinata threatened, her voice as cold as ice.

All of them froze, just by the tone of her voice made her seem so dangerous. Even if her height wasn't threatening, you could tell she was dead serious. Things that all of the host club, except Haruhi, didn't know was that Hinata was very talented in all styles of martial arts, judo, and weapons. Hyuugas were born, almost like fighting machines. And Hinata was trained to perfection, making her a prodigy since she was also a fast learner. By the time the other Host Club finally arrived, all of the men were stacked upon each other. Taken care of, personally, Hinata. The Hiitachin twins, checked the guards to see if they were okay.

"Not sure what happened here, but they seem okay," Hikaru said.

"Well, Hunny-sempai was the one who did this, right?" Karou asked.

"Not at all! Most of them were beaten by Hina-chan!" Hunny exclaimed."She saved me from almost being shot!"

Everyone stared at Hunny, then in Hinata in dsibelief. Well, not Haruhi. Haruhi had always known Hinata was a well professional fighter. Hinata ignored them all, as her eyes were narrowed and she was glaring at the guards. She then noticed the Host Club were giving her questioning looks, and she sighed.

"Us Hyuugas were trained in martial arts, since we could pratically walk. Almost like we were born as fighting machines. Which is why I'm good at martial arts. Though I don't attend matches and flaunt my name so people would respect me. I'm a Hyuuga, but I'm not like those kind of Hyuugas that have sticks shoved up their asses."

Everyone's eyes widened at the language she used.

"I'm going home after I get dressed, please get those people out of my sight, Kyouya-san," Hinata politely said.

Hinata walked away, leaving everyone dazed. Haruhi sighed.

"Don't worry about her. Everytime she's in her over-protective mood, when she's mad, she won't stutter for about like forty-five minutes until she calms down. And besides," Haruhi said, her eyes averting to the floor," she hates fighting."

"Why?" Hunny asked, curious.

"Hinata is not the type of person who fights, using physical contact. She'd rather use words and politics. She is too kind to hurt other people unless she is in her over-protctive mood. Which is why her father, Hiashi, deems her as an unworthy heiress."

There was a minute of silence, as they let that information sink in.

"Let's go home," Tamaki softly said.

Everyone agreed, and by the time they reached the changing room, Hinata walked out. She wore a white t-shirt, and some black baggy jeans. She smiled at everyone kindly, before walking away. That day, Kyouya changed his perspective about her. She was almost like him. Both of their father didn't deem them worthy, but she had it harder. She had it harder since she was the heiress to the most famous clan in the entire world. And that day, he knew he was luckier than her.

_

_

Hinata giggled as the Hiitachin twins insulted Haruhi, without even realizing it. They were talking about going to the beach, and the Hiitachin twins wanted Haruhi to wear the pink swinsuit with ridiculous frills. They set off to the beach in an hour. Thing is, the customers were coming along, and Hinata had to pack. Well, she didn't really pack. Hanabi packed for her since she _insisted. _Hinata wore Navy Hollister blacks beach shirt and puka shells on her neck to give her a more beach look. She wore Hollister's Huntington low rise jeans with a leather belt and a cotton bracelet on her left hand. To say the least, she look stunning.

She sat next to Haruhi, watching as Tamaki flirted with another of his customer. The Hiitachin twins decided to do an act, seeing as how Hikaru was chasing after Kaoru for the beach volleyball. Hunny and Mori were both dancing with two girls. She could clearly see irritation and embarassment in Hunny's eyes. She almost wanted to laugh, but that would be so rude. And Hyuugas were not allowed to be rude unless it was a competition, or the other person started it first.

"Haruhi-kun, Hinata-kun, aren't you guys going swimming?" One of the girls asked.

"N-no. W-we b-both l-like l-looking a-at t-the s-sea m-more," Hinata answered, blushing.

"Un, what he said," Haruhi nodded.

"Well, would it be okay if we joined you?" One of the ther girls asked.

"How come? Why don't you guys go swim?" Haruhi asked.

"A-all o-of y-you g-girls a-are s-such c-cute s-swimsuits and all. I-it w-would b-be a s-shame," Hinata said, frowning.

The three girls in front of them blushed and squealed. Hinata and Haruhi both tilted their head in confusion, making them squeal and blush more. Sometimes, they can act like twins, without even noticing it. Hinata giggled as Haruhi yelled in surprise, being surrounded by bunches of crabs. All the girls screamed in fright, as the large crab Tamaki held, had a centipede crawling out. Hinata giggled again as Haruhi picked it up, and threw it towards somewhere else. She then watched as all the Host Club members started to play a game. She sighed as she was dragged into this. Unfortunately, they were also going to try to figure out what were her weakness also. The prize: pictures of her when she was in a swimsuit. She blushed, wondering when Kyouya even took pictures of her.

_'Maybe he's a stalker?' _she thought.

The first part, was at the eerie cave. It was the Hiitachin twins, trying to scare them. And let's say, they scared the other girls, since Hinata and Haruhi depended on logic. The paranormal terror of line attack, sadly failed. Then there was Hunny. She had to giggle at that part. The closed dark space terror line of attack, failed. Hunny had tried to find out there weakness, when it was his weakness instead. But Hinata knew, deep down, Hunny was faking it. She then had to stop herself from laughing when Mori had pointed a harpoon at them, trying to see if that were their weakness.

"Haruhi-kun! Hinata-kun!"

"Come up here!"

"The breeze feels great!"

The three girls from earlier were standing on top of a cliff, looking down at the ocean.

"It's dangerous up there," Haruhi said.

Two men then walked up to the three girls, with flirtatious smile painted on their faces. Hinata had scoffed, men were so pitiful these days. Haruhi threw the bucket full crabs with etc. etc.

"Would you go away now, they don't want you," Haruhi said, glaring at them."They said you're bothering them."

"Haruhi-kun," one of the girl dreamily said.

"Why you little kid," the guy growled.

He grabbed Haruhi by the collar, and lifted him up. Hinata's eyes narrowed, and she rushed in. She kicked the guy in the chin, and elbowed him the chest. She then hit his pressure points, making him paralyzed.

"Don't touch my cousin," Hinata warned, her eyes were cold like ice.

She then turned around and glared at the other guy who was holding two girls captive.

"You better let them go, or I swear I'll do something worse to you, then I did with him."

He immediatly let them go. He rushed over to his friend, picked him up, and ran off, screaming like a pathetic wimp. The two girls ran towards Hinata and cried in her chest, scared. Hinata patted their back comfortly.

_'Poor girls, they must have been scared.'_

She glanced over to Haruhi and noticed that one of the girls were checking to see if Haruhi was alright. Haruhi and Hinata exchanged small smiles towards each other. Hinata turned back towards the girls and kept comforting them, saying they were going to be alright.

_

_

"Ta-da! The crabs are all boiled!" Hunny exclaimed.

Mori and Hunny came out, holding plates of cooked crabs in each of their hands.

"I'm sorry sempai, there aren't maids here now," Kyouya apoligized.

"We're the one that barged in your villa, Kyo-chan," Hunny smiled, then turned towards Mori."Takashi, go call Haru-chan in. I'll go call Hina-chan."

"Mm."

Hunny walked towards Hinata's room. He opened the door quietly, and blushed. Hinata was in a white nightgown that stopped above her knees. It had the Hyuuga sign on the back. Two black dragons were decorated at the bottom. He thought she looked beautiful, as she rested on her bed. Her eyes were closed as if she was she was sleeping. He was completely entranced, until he remembered why he was here.

"Hina-chan, dinner's ready," he said, using his regular voice.

Hinata snapped her eyes opened, and glanced at the door. She blushed when she realized it Hunny.

"Mitsukuni," she said.

"I see you remember," he grinned.

Her blushed deepened as she nodded. She stood up and walked out the room.

"You look beautiful," Hunny softly said.

"A-arigatou," Hinata said, her head bowed down as she blushed in embarassment.

They both walked back to the dining room as Hunny reverted back to his lolita image. She met up with Haruhi and Mori on the way. She smiled at Haruhi and walked beside her, both of them were talking about which book was more interesting. They felt everyone gasp, and turned to see the twins and Tamaki, complimenting them. She edged away from them, not wanting to be the center of attention. She stood beside Kyouya. He turned towards her and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

She blushed brightly, Kyouya had never complimented her before. They didn't even notice Hunny was secretly glaring at Kyouya for making Hinata blush, _and _taking her attention away from him. To say the least, dinner was nice. Though Haruhi had ate too much and she had to go _really _bad. Hinata had giggled, her cousin was too amusing. She walked back to her room, before she heard a loud thunder. She yelped in surprise and opened the closest room. She went to the closet, opened it, walked in, then closed it again. Not bothering to see if there was anybody else was in the room.

One thing she was afraid was, is the thunder. The thunder had scared her whenever she was younger. Her father used to say, whenever you hear a lighhtning or thunder, think of it as him. Which made her scared of it more. Her father, was a person not to mess with. Even if you are blood related, he's still not a person to mess with. She snapped her eyes tight and covered her ears with her hands. She always had to face things alone. Always alone, because Hyuugas were not suppose to have weakness. Yet here she was, in a closet, hiding from the thunder.

_'Everything is going to be alright. I'm safe here, it won't get m-EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!'_

She screamed out loud as she felt someone grab her arms. She snapped her eyes opened, and realize it was Hunny, looking at her concerned. She immediatly jumped into his arms, scared. Hunny held her tightly. She looked so fragile right now. He felt the need to protect her. Realization hit him, when he realized she was afraid of the thunder. He smirked to himself, looks like he wins afterall.

"A-arigatou, M-mitsukuni," Hinata softly said.

"Hmmm, no problem Hinata," Hunny said.

His voice was regular again, which made Hinata smile. She always felt so special that he only showed his real self to her, and Mori. Her eyes then widened when she realized he only called her name, without suffixes. But then she sighed, she'll let it go. It's probably no big deal anyway. She slowly fell asleep in his arms. It was just so, warm and comforting. Hunny looked down, and noticed she fell asleep. He stared at her face, and traveled down slowly to her lips. He caressed her cheek as he slowly bent down, before kissing her lips. She tasted like strawberry, his favorite kind of flavor. He smiled, she must have been eating a lot of strawberry cake from spending time with him. He lifted her up, and carried her to his bed. He set her down gently, before laying next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to make sure she knew that he never left.

_'I love you, Hinata,' _he thought.

_

_

It has been a two weeks since that trip. And Hunny was currently laying his head in Hinata's lap, sleeping. Hinata had blushed deep red when he wouldn't let her go. His strength was much stronger than her, so she had to stay in that current position. He looked more relaxing and peaceful when he was alseep, she thought. She smiled too herself, brushing her hands through his hair naturally. She then looked up, startled by the noise.

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki yelled.

"It's done all right," Hikaru said.

"It's not our fault," Karou said.

"Y-you baka! You're the one who bumped into it, right?" Tamaki said, accusing the twins.

Hunny's Usa-chan had tea spilled all over it. And if they were panicking, that did not mean a good thing.

"That's just because Haruhi was running away," Hikaru pouted.

"We wanted to have some fun by having her do a little cosplay," Karou stated.

_'They were probably gonna make her dress in something perverted,' _Hinata thought.

"We're always doing cosplay, you know!"

"Not the usual Host Club kind!" Hikaru yelled.

"This time in a bunny girl costume, disguised as a girl!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Disguised as a girl?" Haruhi asked, bored.

"You'd want to see too, tono," the twins said, a devious smirk plastered on their face.

Hinata then tuned out to the rest, watching as Hunny slowly woke up. She was kinda surprised, as his aura looked kinda evil. But then again, he wasn't in his character yet. So this is how he probably woke up everyday. She winced as Hunny picked up the teddy bear, and hurled it at the ground. Hunny stood up and walked over to Usa-chan. He picked it up, and turned towards Tamaki and the twins.

"Who's the one who got my Usa-chan dirty?" he asked.

"S-s-s-save us Mori-senpai!" they pleaded.

"Usa-chan said that he absolutely had to drink tea," Mori plainly said.

"He did?! So that's why his face is all dirty, huh?!"

She watched as the three duo sighed in relief. She looked at Hunny, then realized that he knew how it actually got dirty. And he knew, that Mori had obviously told a lie. She felt a shiver go up her spine.

_'I hope I never piss him off,' _she thought.

_

_

"Hunny-kun, what kind of chocolate do you like?" One of the girls asked.

"Mousse? Bonbon? I'll bet it's chocolate cake that's your favorite, huh?"

"Let's see......I like them all! I love chocolate, Usa-chan, and all of you!" he lied.

Of course, he didn't tell the truth. It was obvious that Hunny like strawberry cake the best, and he only loved Hinata. But to keep the customers happy, he lied to them.

"Oh, how kawai!!" they squealed.

They bought the lie easily, falling for his childish smile. Hinata brought some tea over to Hunny's table and frowned.

"H-hunny-sempai, i-if y-you k-keep n-nothing b-but s-sweet l-like t-this, y-you're b-bound t-to h-have cavities," Hinata said, pouring some tea to the other girls.

"Daijobu, I make sure to brush my teeth everyday!"

He took a bite out of his strawberry cake, before he felt a sharp pain in his mouth.

"H-hunny-senpai, d-don't t-tell m-me-"

"It's nothing really," Hunny softly said, holding his cheek.

"H-hunny-senpai, p-please o-open y-your m-mouth," Hinata pleaded.

"Yadda!"

She flinched at the sting of rejection. Hunny looked at her, guilty, but there was no way he was gonna open his mouth. Hinata sighed, guess they had to do this the hard way. She straddled his waist, and forced him to open his mouth. Hunny stared at Hinata shocked. He knew she had guts, but he didn't know she had that much guts to even straddle him. All of the girls screamed "MOEEE!!!".

"H-hunny-senpai," Hinata frowned," y-you h-have a c-cavity."

"No! I'm okay!" Hunny denied.

"Tamaki," Mori said.

"Yeah, understood," Tamaki said.

He coughed in order to get everyone's attention.

"Until Hunny-senpai gets over his cavity, all sweets are off-limits to him. Further, in order to allow the entire club to offer its' support, we ask you to temporarily refrain from consuming any snacks within the club."

"N-no Takashi.....I don't want snacks to be off-limits...I'm not in pain....I'm not in pain, okay?!"

Mori grabbed the cake in front of him, and walked away. It was so dramatic as Hunny chased him in slow motion, begging for Mori not to take his cake away. Mori turned around and glanced at Hunny.

"It's off limits."

Hunny felt himself be electricuted and fall into the pit of nowhere.

"And so pitylessly, Hunny-senpai's hellish day had begin," Renji announced.

_

_

Hunny walked around with a cloth wrapped around his head, making him appear with bunny ears. All the girls looked at him pitifuly.

"My, Honey-kun looks so tormented," one of the girls commented.

"The Host Club is to refrain from having snacks," a girl gossiped.

"That must be quite a shock to him, huh?"

"But at the risk of beings so improvedant, he looks just like.....-"

"LOVELY!!" they both squealed.

"Mitsukuni, your bag," Mori demanded.

"I can carry it myself," Hunny declared.

"Not that. Let me see it."

Mori opened his bag and dumped out everything to reveal piles of candy. Hinata stood right next to Mori, shocked at how much candy can be held in a school bag.

"I was just looking at them. I wasn't eating them," Hunny pouted.

"I see, if you're looking then you can have this."

Mori then took out a piece of paper with many different flavored sweets on it. Hunny's eyes teared up.

"I'll take the real one."

Hinata sighed as Mori walked away, leaving the sad Hunny on the floor.

_

_

She then watched as Hunny started using all the best strategy he had. Then in the afternoon, she watched as Hunny bit Tamaki's hand, as the poor guy was only trying to see if he was okay. She stood up in shock as Hunny flipped Mori over, and insulted him. She followed Hunny into the hall as he ran out. She growled and tackled him to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mitsukuni?! Mori-senpai was just trying to help you!" Hinata hissed."If you want to taste something sugary, then fine!"

She leaned down, and pressed her lips against his. She used her tounge to force his mouth open. She let him taste her mouth, since earlier, she ate strawberry cake. Yeah, she kinda felt guilty when she ate it. But hey, Sakura made it for her. Hunny maneuvered his arms, and pushed her head closer to his. He felt like he was in heaven. I mean, besides kissing the person he likes, he also gets to taste some sweet. But it didn't matter now, because he got to kiss her without making the first move. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away. They both panted for breath.

"Are you done with your whining yet?" Hinata asked."Did you finally have enough sweet?"

"Yadda," Hunny protested.

"Well too bad."

Hunny smirked, he liked this side of Hinata. But he liked it when she was the sweet and shy girl more. Hinata got up, and dragged Hunny back to the Host Club. They waited out the door until Hunny finished listening to Mori's explanation. As the door opened, he ran back to Mori, apoligizing. Hinata laughed, as the girl who had a crush on Mori, turned into a yaoi supporter. She blushed as Hunny turned and winked at her. She touched her lips when he turned back away.

_'What the hell have I done?'_

___

___

**Akuma: **Like I promised to some people, this chapter was long. I hope you people like it.

**Hinata: **I-I-I k-kissed M-m-mitsukuni?!

**Hunny: **Don't worry about Hina-chan! You're a very good kisser!

**Hinata: **-blushes and turns away-

**Akuma: **I know they were out of character, but hey, this is _my _fic. So if you don't likey, get the hell out of here. And for people who do like my fic, please review.


	5. Ryujin Ho is Haruno Sakura

"E-exscuse me," a voice interrupted.

Everyone in the Kendo Dojo looked over towards the entrance. Mori's brow arched in confusion when he saw Sakura standing there, in the Kendo uniform. Her waist length pink hair was tied into a high pony-tail. The uniform showed all of her curves and her well devoloped chest, that nobody knew she had. All of the guys immediatly blushed bright red. Sakura blushed instantly from all the attention. But she forced her head up and walked confidently towards Mori, captain of the Kendo Club. She kneeled on all fours, her head bowed down.

"I'm here to try out for the Kendo club," she said.

Mori's eyes widened in shock when he heard her not stutter at all. Her vouce was very loud and clear. Usually her voice was very soft and hard to understand when she would stutter. She looked very confident. Almost like when Hinata had protected her friends when they were in danger.

"You do know, that the Kendo club is only made of boys?" Mori asked.

**"Holy frick! I think that's the most I ever heard him talk!"** Sakura's inner shouted.

_"I know," _Sakura thought, agreeing.

"I know, Mori-senpai," Sakura seriously replied.

"Are you only here to join the club because of the boys?" Mori asked.

Her head snapped up as her eyes narrowed seriously. Everyone was surprised to see the determination in her eyes. She looked so beautiful, yet dangerous at the same time.

"Mori-senpai, I'm not here for the boys."

"Then tell me why you want to join the Kendo club."

"I want to join the Kendo club because I have a passion for Kendo," Sakura replied."When I was younger, I would pratice Kendo all the time and even enter competitions. I was nick-named the "Ryuujin Ho"."

At that, everyone's eyes widened in shock. Ryuujin Ho was the most famous Kendo master. Rumored to be one of the most beautiful girls in the world. She could take down an army in just one swing. But she had gotten into an accident and lost her memory at age eleven. She had just suddenly "dissapeared". Even now, she was still famous.

"I've just gotten my memory back a week ago when I had been hit in the head by a bokken," Sakura said, her eyes closed at the painful memory.

"I see....," Mori said, then gave a _very small_ smile."Welcome to the club, Haruno."

Sakura stood up and grinned. She bowed in politeness.

"Arigatou, Mori-senpai!"

Sakura was then greeted with friendly hugs, pats on the backs, and her hair wa ruffled multiple times. She was welcomed to the club with open arms. Mori stared at her, dazed. She looked happier than she used to be. He never saw her like that at all. But he wished, that he was the one giving her the hugs instead. Sakura, feeling as if she was being stared at, turned towards Mori. They felt as if time stopped, as they were both staring at each other in the eyes. Jade green met coal black. They turned away immediatly, Sakura with a full blush, and Mori with a_ tiny_ blush on his face.

_

_

"S-sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Hinata stared at the dazed Sakura, worried. Sakura had been spacing out for like half an hour. Hinata brought out some strawberry cake and waved it in front of Sakura's face. Sakura's eyes immediatly widened and she grabbed the cake out of Hinata's hand, eating it. Hinata giggled as she watched Sakura eat it with a smile.

"Man that was good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"A-ah, arigatou. N-now would you mind telling me w-why you're so out of i-it today?"

"Oh. Well, you see.....," Sakura began, blushing."Mori-senpai was staring at me in Kendo pratice. And....I k-kinda felt my heart beat faster whenever I'm with him."

Hinata giggled and smiled, very amused.

"S-sakura-chan. I t-think that happens when y-you l-like s-someone very much," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I do like Mori-senpai. He's nice and kind to me," Sakura smiled, not understanding what Hinata meant.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. It was obvious that Sakura was dense (just like her) to feelings like love. She sat there and smiled as Sakura told her about her past, before she lost her memory Hinata was very interested. One minute, she was as shy as her. The next minute, she was full of confidence. Maybe, Sakura regaining her memory was a good thing. Though Hinata did miss when Sakura use to blush for her. It was very amusing. Oh Hinata, you're such a sadist and you don't even know it.

_

_

"Ha!" Sakura shouted.

She was currently sparring with one of the Kendo members, Uchiha Sasuke. And to Sakura, he had too _many _sticks shoved up his ass. Though Namikaze Naruto was a very nice friend to Sakura. He was loud and very supportive. She knew that she could count on him. Sakura smacked her bokken in Sasuke's shoulder. He grit his teeth in pain, but glared at Sakura with fury written on his face. She saw the look he gave her, and smirked to herself.

_'Looks like the prodigy, isn't a prodigy after all,' _she thought.

**'But you gotta admit, his hair looks like a chiken's ass,' **Inner Sakura commented.

_'Amen to that sista.'_

"Your hair looks like a chiken's ass," Sakura commented, watching as Sasuke glared at her.

She smirked when he charged at her, leaving a lot of openings. She immediatly aimed for his hip. He gasped and fell down in pain, not able to get up.

"WINNER:HARUNO SAKURA!" Naruto declared.

"Woah, looks like Ryuujin Ho still has it after all," one of the members whispered.

"That was awesome! Did you see how she took down the prodigy?!"

"I know! And she's not even out of breath!"

"She's so beautiful when she fights..."

".....Hell yeah!" All four of them exclaimed.

Sakura turned towards the gossipers and grinned, giving them a thumbs up. They immediatly blushed in embarrasment, wondering if she heard them. She glanced down at Sasuke, frowning. He was not a very fun person to spar with. For one, he had a _huge _ego. Two, he was not friendly at all. And well, there is no three. Sakura looked up when she noticed Mori, motioning her to come towards him. She blushed and walked over to him slowly.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Haruno, since there are no co-captain yet....I want you to be the co-captain. You're very talented and you have shown a lot of potential,"Mori said.

To her, his voice and expression showed no emotion. He almost looked like an alive dead person. Yet when she listened tp his voice carefully, she could hear some type of happiness in them. She smiled at him and nodded happily.

"Hai, Mori-senpai! I won't let you down!"

Mori smiled at her and patted her head as if she was a little kid. Sakura pouted, but smiled none-the-less.

_

_

**Akuma: **Ok, this was a very short chapter focusing on Sakura and Mori. The next chapter will be about Hinata and the Hiitachin twins. I'm sorry I made my fans wait for so long. Please review and read my other stories. And if you haven't voted, go on profile, click on my poll and vote.


	6. Kyouya Asks Hinata To The Dance

"K-kaoru-senpai?" Hinata asked.

Kaoru looked up from his homework and turned towards the shy bluenette. He smiled at her gently and ushered her to come over and sit next to him, since Hikaru was playing with Haruhi. Hinata blushed and slowly sat next to him.

"What do you need, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"O-oh, well I need you to taste this c-chocolate cake I made since H-hunny-senpai caught the flu," Hinata requested."Y-you don't have to if you don't w-want to though! I-I could j-just get someone else to do i-it!"

Kaoru chuckled in amusement. Seeing Hinata panick was just too cute. He put a hand on her mouth to stop her rambling and nodded.

"I'll do it. Anything to eat that delicious cake of yours," Kaoru said.

After he removed his hands, Hinata blushed bright red. Hinata smiled and gave him the chocolate cake she made.

"T-this one is different from the n-normal chocolate cake I-I usually make. T-this has melted vanilla i-inside with _very tiny _chocolate cookies i-inside the melted v-vanilla," Hinata informed.

Kaoru nodded and took a bite out of it. He gasped in amazement and started to eat the cake twice as faster than before. It was so delicious. He never had anything like this before. I mean, he tasted almost every type of cake because of Hunny, but now. He felt as if he could eat this cake forever.

"I-I guess you l-liked it," Hinata said, surprise filled in her voice.

"Liked it?! I loved it!" Kaoru declared.

Hinata giggled and smiled at him warmly. He found himself blushing until he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He turned towards his left to see Hikaru.

"Hikaru?"

"Ne, what happened Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Eh, I tasted the best cake ever," Kaoru replied.

"Aww~! Couldn't you at least save me a piece?" Hikaru complained.

Hikaru knew Kaoru was picky. Kaoru had never said any desert was the best or it was good. So if he complimented on a cake, than it must be _very _good.

"Yadda."

"So who made it?" Hikaru curiously asked.

"Hinata-chan did of course," Kaoru answered.

Hikaru turned towards Hinata and smirked. He did the puppy eyes on her.

"Ne Hinata-chan, can I have some cake?" he asked, cutely.

"E-eto, gomenesai Hikaru-senpai. But that was the only c-cake I made and it was o-only for t-taste testing," Hinatga said softly.

Hikaru pouted but smiled.

"Fine, but I get to have some next time, okay?"

"H-hai Hikaru-senpai," Hinata meekly answered.

_

_

"What do you think of her, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmm.....She's very interesting," Kaoru replied."That's all."

"So you don't think that she's cute, sweet, or kind? Nothing at all?"

"Why are you asking me these question, Hikaru?"

"Just for fun," Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru eyed him for a few seconds before turning back to his computer. Hikaru's grin immediatly dropped into a frown.

_'You don't even recognize your feelings for her yet, Kaoru," _he thought to himself.

_

_

"Hyuuga-san," Kyouya said.

Hinata looked up from the cake mix she was stirring and tilted her head in confusion of why he had called her. Seeing her do this, Kyouya chuckled in amusement. Hinata blushed bright red in embarassment, still having no clue why he called her.

"D-do you need something K-kyouya-san?"

"Yes, I do," Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up."I need you to be my partner for the up-coming Dance. Only the Host's Club family is invited."

"I-I don't know Kyouya-san," Hinata replied, frowning.

"I'll cut off another fourth of Harauhi's debt."

"O-okay, I guess."

If it was to help Haruhi, then she would do anything. Kyouya smiled his business smile and nodded. He took her hand into his, and kissed it.

"I can't wait for the dance to begin, Hinata," he said.

Hinata blushed (again). This was the first time he had ever used her first name at all. Mybe, there business like relationship will start changing.

_

_

**Akuma: **This chapter was very short. The next one will be focusing on the dance. It's time for some KyoHina! I'm getting some reviews that you want Hinata to be paired up with Hunny. So go on to my poll and vote for who you think Hinata should end up with.


	7. The Dance and Jealous Hunny

"Where is Hinata?" Kyouya asked, irritated.

"Hmm, she should be here in about a minute," Tamaki replied.

"She's here!" the twins announced.

A black limo stopped in front of the Ootori's mansion, as a small dark figure stepped out of the limo. Hinata walked towards Kyouya once she was out of the limo. She wore a light blue strapless dress that brought out her figure, and it ended at her ankle. It had black lace coming from below the waist. Her hair was straightened and curled only at the bottom. She had light blue eye-shadow and lip-gloss on her face for make-up. She looked simply stunning. The way she walked showed her elegance and grace, how sophisticated she was. She looked up at Kyouya and flashed him a gentle smile, making him blush. Everyone went inside since it was getting pretty windy and cold. They did not want to ruin their dress, and shall I add make-up. So that meant, that not any of them caught him blushing. Which he was very grateful of.

"Hello Kyouya-san," Hinata greeted, as she bowed in respect.

When Hinata was surrounded by many rich people, she didn't stutter. Why? Because then it would show that the Hyuuga Heiress was utterly shy and weak. Then Hiashi would lecture her about how weak and pathetic of and heiress she was. Kyouya noted to write that in his notebook later on. A Hyuuga bowing to someone who is lower than her? It was never heard of. It was, most likely, _outrageous. _Though Hyuugas are the "elites of elites". they were considered stuck-up snobs who shows no respect to people who are lower than them. So it was a surprise to see a Hyuuga, most likely _bowing _in respect.

"Hello Hinata-san," he greeted, bowing," I see you made it."

They stood up as Kyouya took Hinata's hands in his. They walked inside of his house, as Kyouya then proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist. Though she was quite small, he somehow managed.

"Of course I did Kyouya-san," Hinata said."I just had some....problems with my maids."

"Was it because she forced you into a dress _and _forced you to wear make-up?" Kyouya guessed.

"..........."

He surpressed a smirk as she didn't bother to answer, probably blushing in embarassment. Many people started to whisper around the room when they entered.

"Oh my, is that my son with a _Hyuuga?" _Kyouya's mom, Katami, asked surprised.

"I think so Okaa-san," the eldest Ootori son, Kagehiko, said.

"I think he's finally growing up," the second eldest Ootori son, Katsuhiko, teased.

The two Ootori sons smirked as the Okaa-san gaped at Kyouya in surprise.

"Kazuho-kun, look!" Kitami said.

She grabbed him by the tie and made him look at Kyouya forcefully. Kazuho also gaped at Kyouya in surpise when he saw him holding a _Hyuuga. _He shook his head in surprise.

"I wonder how he managed to get a Hyuuga to dance with him," Kazuho mumbled, before turning back to Tamaki's father.

Classical music began as Kyouya turned towards Hinata.

"Would you like to dance Hinata-san?" Kyouya asked.

Hinata smiled at him and nodded. As they danced, both of them were in the spotlight. They looked so graceful and very swan-like. As Kyouya spinned Hinata around, he smiled when he saw her giggle. She was so innocent and child-like sometimes. As the song came to a stop, claps emitted from everywhere. Hinata blushed at all the attentions she got. She was never used to attention before.

_

_

Hunny growled as he watched Hinata dance with Kyouya. It was very annoying to see the girl he loved, dance with someone other than him. And it was _Kyouya _for kami's sake! The Shadow King, really? Kyouya probably asked Hinata to be his partner because she was a Hyuuga and he wanted to impress his family. He wondered if Kyouya was just using Hinata for his own good. It wasn't until he saw Kyouya smile like he was actually enjoying himself, did he realize.

_'Kyouya's in love with Hinata,' _he thought, shocked.

He clenched his fist in jealousy and anger. If only.....If only he wasn't absent that day, he would've been the one dancing with Hinata. He would've been the one to touch and hold her. He would've been the one, to-to feel her caress him or at least touch him. He would have been the one. He felt someone touch his shoulder in comfort. He glanced towards Mori who flashed him a small comforting smile.

"It'll be okay," Mori said.

Hunny's eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"I hope so," Hunny replied.

_

_

"Kyouya-san," Hinata said.

She reached up and took off his glasses, which surprised him. She wiped it and slipped it into his pocket. She looked up at him and grinned.

"You look better without your glasses, Kyouya-san," she commented."Besides, you don't actually need them, do you?"

"Hmm, clever girl you are Hinata-san," Kyouya chuckled, smirking.

They proceeded to dance again like usual.

"They look so kawaii together!" Katami squealed, gushing over the fact that she was going to have a step-daughter early.

"That Hyuuga chick is hot, don't you think so Katsuhiko?" Kagehiko asked.

"Yeah, she is hot," Katsuhiko replied."But she looks very innocent in my point of view. I can see why Kyouya is interested in her."

"Why?" Kazuho asked, curious.

"From my information that I gathered: She's innocent, cute, can be very dangerous at times, and is very kind," Ktsuhiko replied, answering his Otou-sama's question."Kyouya is probably interested in her because she's like the exact opposite of him. He's not used to girls being so care-free around him. She doesn't go for our family business or anything. She treats him like he's _normal."_

"I see....."  
_

_

Haruhi watched from a distance as Hinata danced with Kyouya. She was kinda bored since she was alone by herself, with no one to keep her company. Why did she come to the party again? Oh yeah, Kyouya black-mailed wore brown hair extensions that ended in the middle of her back, curled at the end. She wore no make-up since they were so hard to put on. Not to mention they were very powder-y. She wore a pink dress that ended above her knees, because it was easier to move yawned as she drank some more punch. Coming to the party was a waste of her time. She felt someone tap her shoulder and noticed it was Tamaki. She sighed when he held his hands out.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

"That depends, will you be annoying if I danced with you?"

"No," he replied, chuckling in amusement.

Haruhi quirked a brow in surprise. Tamaki would usually go into his emo corner by now and try to grow mushrooms. Maybe it was because they were by other rich people. Whatever it was, she shrugged and accepted it carelessly.

_

_

"I had a great time Kyouya-san," Hinata giggled, smiling like an innocent child.

"So did I," he replied.

He removed some hair from her face so he could see her eyes. He leaned down just as her limo came, and crashed his lips upon her. Hinata's body froze when warm and soft lips met hers. She blushed bright red when Kyouya stared at her in the eyes, removing his lips.

"I'll see you next time, Hime."

He opened her limo and ushered her in, as Hinata climbed in her limo stiffly.

"Oyasumi," Kyouya smiled, closing the door.

"O-oyasumi."

As the limo drove off, Hinata fainted in the car. Kyouya turned around to be met by four pairs of eyes. He inwardly sighed as he was crushed into a hug.

"You guys look so cute together!" Kitami exclaimed.

"I know, I heard you yell from all the way out here," Kyouya sighed.

"So what's her name?"

"How's she like?"

He sighed again and frowned when he was bombarded with questions from his family. Looks like it was going to be a long time until he get some peace and quiet.

_

_

Dear Safire,

You're damn right. I don't give a care about some girl who speaks french spanish italian japanese mandarin and can understand (not speak) most dialects of indian, traditional chinese, portugese, german and russian. And for you people who think it's annoying about how I like japanese words and they can't understand them. I suggest you 1) LEARN SOME JAPANESE or 2) DON'T READ MY FICS AND GET THE HELL OUT. So far, I haven't had any complaints. And for my other dear readers who like and read my fics, thank you for supporting me. I'm sorry I have been neglecting my fics, I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review.

Sincerely**,**

**Akuma Hana **


	8. The Bet

"Kyo-chan! I need to talk to you!" Hunny exclaimed, waving his hands above him "excitedly"."I want to talk in private so we can't distract anybody!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and nodded, he wasn't busy since he didn't have any customers today. He stood up from his table, pushing the chair back in, and walked over to Hunny. Hunny proceeded to grab Kyouya's arms, once he was close enough, and drag him away from the Host Club and fan-girls. Once they were out of sight, Hunny slammed Kyouya up against the wall, not herd enough so it wouldn't hurt. Kyouya stared at the glaring Hunny, surprised.

"Hunny-senpai, what are you doing?" Kyouya asked.

"Stay away from Hina-chan," Hunny growled.

Silence.

Everything finally clicked into Kyouya's head.

"You like her don't you, Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya asked, smirking.

"No, I don't like her," Hunny hissed." I _love _her."

"Hmmm, so do I. What do you suggest we do about it?"

"I propose you stay away from her," Hunny suggested.

"Then I propose for the same thing," Kyouya retorted.

Silence, again.

"Whoever wins her heart, shall be the winner. The loser has to give up on her," Hunny said.

"Fine, it's a deal."

Both of them brought their hands out, and shook, though Hunny tried to break his Kyouya's hands in the process. Luckily, Kyouya pulled back just in time Hunny was about to use his large strength to break his hand.

"Let the games begin," both of them declared.

_

_

Kaoru stoode behind the wall. He had heard the bet being declared and clenched his fist in anger when he heard both of them declare their feeling for Hinata. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Why did he care so much about Hinata? She was just his best (girl-)friend, right?

"K-Kaoru-kun," Hinata called out.

He turned towards Hinata and blushed. She wore a light blue frilly apron, and she had some cookie dough on her face. Hinata stared at him, worried. She brought her hand up to his face and pulled his fore-head onto hers. She stared at the blushing Kaoru.

"K-kaoru-kun, d-daijobu? Y-you're really red and y-you're h-heating up."

"Ah! I'm really fine!" Karou exclaimed, chuckling nerously.

He puled away from her immediatly. She shot him a suspicious look, before nodding.

"I-I need you to do a-another taste t-testing," Hinata said.

"Sure, I'll be glad tp help!"

She smiled at him, grabbing his arms. He stopped her for a second and leaned down. He licked all the cookie dough off of her face and smiled when he saw her blushing, she was just too fun to tease.

"Come on Hinata," Kaoru said.

"H-hai."

He secretly smirked.

_'I guess I'll compete for Hinata for fun,' _he thought.

_

_

**Akuma: **Ok, so this was also a short chapter. But that's because I'm running out of ideas. So please people, throw me some ideas. The first five ideas I pick, will win a prize. Like, I'll do a oneshot that you request for instance. Please review and go to my profile for the new poll I have up.


	9. Date with Hunny and Love Confession

Hinata opened the door to the Host Club's room, expecting to see everyone. She was surprised to be greeted with an empty room with no floating rose petals flying out the door. She walked in quietly, though she could hear her foot steps. She noticed a small white enevelope placed onto the table. She bent down to pick it up, noticing her name written in bold english letters. She tore the envelope open and took the card out, opening it fastly. Seeing as how little things excite her so much.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Please meet me at "Aries" at 11 AM sharp. You can wear whatever you want, but please make sure you wear a disguise. And by disguise, I mean, please wear a wig and some contacts. Apparently, the owner has some type of fetish to stalk Hyuugas. I hope you can make it! If you can't, please contact my cell. I'm sure Haru-chan already gave you my number. I'm sure nobody told you this, but the Host Club is pretty busy today, so we closed it. I hope you don't mind if you can put the closed sign on the door for us. Bye-bye, Hinata. C__an't wait to see you tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Haninozoka Mitsukuni_

_P.S. Usa-chan says hi!_

Hinata giggled when she read the last part. She tucked the white card inside her bag and sighed. What was she supposed to do now? Nobody was here today, so she guessed she could go home and prepare for "the date". But she was confused. Why did Hunny write a note, insitead of just telling her in person. She sighed and reluctantly placed the closed sign on the front door, before walking out the room. She fished out her cell phone from her pocket and snapped it open, dialing Taro's cell number. (Go to chapter two and towards the end if you don't remember who I'm talking about.)

_"Hinata-sama?" _Taro's questioned.

_"H-hai, Taro-kun. I was w-wondering if you can p-pick me up from school s-since the H-host club l-let out early t-today?" _She asked, cursing herself from stuttering to her butler, even when she's known him for _seven _years.

_"Hai, Hinata-sama. I'll be there right away, please wait in front of the school," _he replied."_And Hinata-sama."_

_"Hai?"_

_"Please try not to attract any unwanted attention _like last time," He said.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment, knowing what he meant. Once, when Hinata was waiting for him to pick her up from school, the fan-boys had attacked (more like raped) her with all of their attention. Some tried to take pieces of her clothes for sake keeping, others tried to pull her hair out for sake keeping also. What's worse, they also attempted to touch her...chest and ahem, you know what I'm talking about. Poor Hinata, she had to use her self-defense to protect herself. Now most of them are at the hospital recovering from their injuries, though they were happy because they were put in the hospital by the majestic mistress herself. Hinata shivered in disgust and responded with a hai, before snapping her phone shut.

_'I gotta get home and feed Kyuubi some more bunnies,' _Hinata thought, not all grossed by her kitsune eating some bunnies.

_

_

"T-tadaima!" Hinata called out, slamming the front door shut.

"Okaeri, Hinata-onee-san!" Hanabi greeted, texting her friend Konohamaru.

"Hey Hinata-sama," Neji greeted, while playing Call of Duty 4.

Hinata smiled as her kistune jumped up and greeted her, licking her cheek affectionately. She giggled and walked upstairs placing Kyuubi on her right shoulder carefully. She walked into her room, before slamming the door closed so nobody would disrupt her. She threw her bag down on the floor, before walking over to the fridge and taking out some bunny legs. Kyuubi leaped onto the ground, as Hinata set down his dinner onto a small bowl. Hinata then poured some sake into the drinking bowl. Her kitsune was always unique. Seeing as how Kyuubi drank sake and never died, got drunk, or sick, proves that her kitsune was unique. Sometimes, she thought that Kyuubi was an akuma from ancient times. And when she said ancient times, she meant ancient times like from when ninjas existed. She sighed and plopped onto her bed.

_'What should I wear tomorrow....I know I have to wear a disguise, but....what?...'_

_

_

Hunny sighed and leaned on on his back, waiting for Hinata in front of _Aries. _It was already 11:01, and Hinata wasn't there yet. Hunny was getting impatient, since he came at 10:40. Hunny always liked to show up earlier, just in case he wouldn't be late. He hated lateness no matter what, he just didn't show it to others. He yawned and closed his eyes, stretching his body hearing a loud _CRACK _in the process_. _

"E-eto, Mitsukuni?"

He snapped his eyes open to see a girl, slightly shorter than him. He squinted his eyes and studied her, widening his eyes in shock when he realized who it is. (Look at my profile and scroll to the bottom of my page and click on the link. Cause I suck at describing her disguise.) He expected Hinata to just wear a hat and some thick glasses, but apparently, he was wrong.

"H-hinata?"

"E-eto....hai?"

"I-is that really you?"

_'Great, I'm stuttering like a buffoon. Guys don't look good when they stutter, only girls do,' _Hunny thought, frowning, before smirking at the last part he added in his mind._'Especially Hinata.'_

"H-hai, Mitsukuni, it's really m-me," she quietly answered, looking towards the ground, to embarassed to meet his eyes.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, holding onto it tightly. That way he wouldn't lose sight of her.

"Shall we go?" he suggested.

Hinata nodded shyly, blushing, but she smiled at him warmly. His cheeks heated up as he turned away from her eyes, making sure she wouldn't see her sempai blushing. He walked into _Aries, _smiling as the waitress lead them to a table. The waitress smiled at both of them.

"Hello, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko, and I'll be your waitress for today," she greeted."Would you like anything to drink, before you order what type of sweets you want?"

"Milk please," Hunny and Hinata simultaneously said, smiling at the waitress warmly.

They looked at each other in surprise, before blushing while looking away. Kyoko giggled at the kawaii "couple" and nodded, before walking to the book to retrieve to cups of fresh milk. They sat in silence, none of them bothering to say anything, afraid they might say something stupid. Finally, Hinata spoke up.

"E-eto, Mitsukuni, why did you c-call me here?" she shyly asked.

"I wanted to spend more time with you," Hunny answered quickly.

"Oh," Hinata said, blushing.

"Hinata, I l-lo-"

"Here's your drinks, are you two ready to order now?" Kyoko asked, setting two glass of milk.

Hunny resisted glaring at the innocent waitress for interrupting him.

"Strawberry cake for both of us please," Hunny said, smiling at the waitress "sweetly".

Kyoko nodded and scribbled their order down onto the notepad, and walked to the back part of the cafe. Hinata turned towards Hunny, curious.

"Mitsukuni, was t-there something you n-needed to tell m-me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I lo-"

"Here's your orders, I hope you like it!" Kyoko exclaimed, smiling.

She set down _one _plate of strawberry cake and _one _fork. Hunny stared at Kyoko, almost glaring at her for interrupting him again, but he didn't since Hinata was in front of him. Kyoko gave them a final smile and left the table again. Hinata and Hunny sat in silence, both of them staring at the one fork and plate of cake, deciding who should eat it. You know, since both of them couldn't share since they weren't couples. Well, Hunny actually didn't mind sharing.

"E-eto Mitsukuni, you can e-eat the cake, I'm n-not that hungry," Hinata offered, smiling while shoving the plate of cake towards him.

Hunny stared at her suspiciously, narrowing his eyes, as she placed her arms over her stomach. As if she was trying to cover a sound coming out from her stomach. He took the fork a stabbed it into the cake, picking it up and shoving it into Hinata's mouth without warning.

"Chew and swallow," he demanded, taking out the fork.

Hinata nodded and did as told, smiling brightly. She ate half of the cake, seeing as Hunny forced fed her before she snatched the fork from his hands, grinnine widely at the surprised Hunny. She held up the fork of cake towards him.

"It's m-my turn," she said.

Hunny smirked and opened his mouth as Hinata fed him. He could hear other customers whispering about how cute the two look togetherand how sweet it was the his "girlfriend" was feeding him. Oblivious Hinata of course, didn't hear them because she was focusing on feeding him. But right now, he was worried about how to tell her he loved her, _without _being interrupted.

_

_

"Sugoi, I never knew t-there was a p-place to view the sunset," Hinata said in awe.

Both of them were at the top of the hill, sitting on a blanket that Hunny layed. How he carried the blanket without her noticing, was a mystery. Hunny smiled and took a picture of her smiling face secretly with his phone. Hinata blinked and glanced towards Hunny, just as he slid the phone back into his pocket.

"D-did you see a f-flash?"

"What flash?" Hunny asked "innocently".

Hinata shooked her head and muttering that she was just seeing things. Hunny smirked as she bought his lie easily. He leaned towards her, and rested his head on top of her lap. Hinata noticed, but decided to let him rest on her lap because she was too kind to tell him to get the hell off of her. Besides, it felt nice. She smiled warmly and ran her fingers through his hair, smoothening it out. Hunny shivered at the simple gesture, but didn't bother to stop her.

"Hinata," Hunny said.

"N-nani?"

"Hinata, I love you."

_

_

**Akuma: **Yep, so I finally decided to update this fic. I know it's short, but I wanted a cliff hangie-something. Yep, I'ma start acting like a bitch. And I'll only make the chapter long if you people start reviewing. You know, I get my fic added to favorites or story alert, but they don't review! That pisses me off! Part of the reason I usually don't update that much! So people, REVIEW!! Cause I need reviews cause it motivates me dammit! Thanks for people who do review, you make me happy. And I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.


	10. Too Much Kissing

"Hinata, I love you."

Hinata blinked and scrunched her face up in confusion.

"G-gomen Mitsukuni, but c-can you repeat t-that again?" Hinata asked.

Right then and there, he wanted to pull his blond hair and scream at the top of his lungs. But that would've made Hinata cry because she would've thought she made him mad. So he simply sighed and shook his head in defeat and shame.

"It's nothing," he said."Why don't I take you home today?"

Hinata nodded as both of them stood up together, before walking to the limo.

_

_

Hunny and Hinata both stood outside Hinata's mansion. Hinata smiled at him, before she stepping into her house. That is, if Hunny didn't grab her hand and puled her back, smashing his lips onto hers. He slipped his tounge into her mouth when she gasped. She found herself unconciously responding to him. Hunny pulled back as Hinata gasped for breath, and Hunny leaned into the crook of her neck. He bit onto it gently, before sucking it, leaving a hickey mark as he pulled away. Hinata's blush deepened as she touched the hickey he gave her.

"M-mitsuku-"

"I love you, Hinata," Hunny interrupted, before smashing his lips onto hers again.

Hinata moaned at the loss of contact when Hunny pulled away again. Hunny smirked in satisfaction, like the little bastard he is-I mean isn't!

"Oyasumi Hinata, I had a great time with you today," Hunny said."I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He turned and walked towards his limo, stepping in after flashing the shocked Hyuuga a wink before he left. Hinata's legs wobbled as she walked into the Hyuuga mansion. She said nothing as she continued to her room, not saying a greeting or anything. Everyone stared at her, confused as to why she was acting like that. She walked into her room, and snapped her door shut. After a minute, she fainted on her bed.

_'M-mitsukuni loves me,' _was the last thought she had.

_

_

Hinata buttoned her collar all the way up to cover the hickey Hunny gave her. She knew she looked suspicious, since she always left her collar open. She frowned, she could still see her hickey even though she buttoned up her shirt all the way and straightened her collar. She sighed and reluctantly gave up, unbuttoning the collar. She left her hair alone, deciding not to come it since it was a bother. Her hair was messy, but not too messy where it had knots. She grabbed her bag after laying out Kyuubi's breakfast, before leaving for school.

_

_

Hinata greeted the Host Club timidly as she stepped in the room, avoiding Hunny's eyes. She couldn't look him in the eyes, she was too embarassed. And she knew that Hunny was staring at her every move.

"Ohayou Hina-chan!" the Hiitachin twins greeted, each twin on one of her side.

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned in and noticed the hickey on her neck, their eyes widened in surprise.

"Is-" Hikaru began.

"that a-" Kaoru continued.

"hickey?!" they both ended.

Hinata squeaked and backed away from them, covering her hickey. (I'm kinda getting annoyed by typing hickey over and over again!) She blushed again, seeing as she was the center of everyone's attention.

"E-eto," she nervously stuttered, squirming at their gaze.

Hunny was not helping her out with this. Because if he did, everyone would find out Hunny gave her the hickey. Hinata was slightly mad that he wouldn't admit he gave her the hickey, but she knows he has his reason. Haruhi, sensing her cousin's discomfort, grabbed Hinata by her hand.

"I need to talk to Hinata," she declared, then added."_Alone."  
_

They both made their way to the door to esca-I mean exit. Once they left, Kyouya (and Kaoru secretly) glared at Hunny. Hunny was still acting like a childish, while snuggling up to his Usa-chan. Mori stood by his side impassively, his mind drifting towards a certain pinkette. Tamaki stood next to Mori, almost frozen like a statue.

"Ne Kyo-chan~! Do you know who gave Hina-chan that hickey?!" Hunny "innocently" asked, tilting his head.

"Iie," Kyouya said coldly, writing down the information in his notebook.

"Once I find who gave that _thing _to my daughter, I'll make sure he never sees her again!!" Tamaki exclaimed, fire burning in his eyes after he snapped out from his shock.

"Go Tono!" the Hiitachin twins supported.

"Hinata must sure like the person, if she allowed him to give her a hickey! Ne, Takashi~?!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Ah," Mori replied, though he knows what Hunny was doing.

Hunny was secretly bragging to Kyouya so he would be jealous. Kyouya knew what was doing, but he wouldn't fall for it. Sadly, and shamefully, he fell for it. What they didn't know, was that Kaoru was getting jealous also. Because he had never declared he liked her. Most of them were suspicious that he had feelings for Haruhi. But Hikaru knew, he always knew since he was his twin brother.

_'I won't lose her to you!' _

_

_

"Hinata, who gave you that hickey?" Haruhi asked, once they were away form the Host Club.

Her brown eyes met Hinata's pupiless white ones. Hinata suddenly found the floor more interesting.

"H-honey-senpai," Hinata timidly replied.

"Nani?! Hunny-senpai?!"

Hinata nodded as her blush deepened.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?!"

"I wasn't dreaming!"

Haruhi reluctantly sighed and nodded. But how could Hunny do this? He always acted so sweet and childsish. Was it all an act? Was he lying to everyone, except for Hinata? Haruhi was confused. But Hinata wasn't stuttering, so that means she was damn serious.

"What are you going to do?"

"I d-don't know," Hinata said.

"I see...Hinata, would you like to come to Karuizawa with me?"

_

_

"Haruhi, Hinata! You two are doing very good, can you hang the laundry in the back yard?"

"Hai!" Haruhi answered.

"H-hai!" Hinata agreed.

They both walked out to the back yard, carrying a basket of laundry. Both of them looked up as the wind blew harder and harder, and were surprised to see a helicopter with the Host Club inside of it.

"HARUHI!! HINATA!! DAIJOBU?!?!" Tamaki screamed from atop.

_

_

"How do you do?! I'm Misuzu Sonada. (I'm forty two years old, and my real name is Isao.) I'm the owner of this establishment," the cross-dresser greeted."Call me Misuzu."

"I heard you're Ranka's friend," Kyouya said, wearing his customer smile.

"Gah! How did you know that Kyouya?!" Tamaki asked, wondering if his best friend a stalker.

"Yup, I've been coming here for the past two summers," Misuzu said, her (which is a him) and Kyouya ignoring Tamaki."It's my dream to own a cute pension like this. Of course, I don't make enough to hire another employee. But because Ranka is away, and he was worried about Haruhi. Plus, the fact that she said she didn't need to be paid much, I decided to take her in. She's turned out to be a great worker. Hyuuga-chan also, and she's not even getting paid. Both of them are such sweet girls! I can already imagine guys going after them!"

_'Got that right,' _Kaoru thought to himself.

Misuzu pulled Hinata and Haruhi right next to her, and smiled widely.

"Aren't these outfits kawaii?! I made them myself!"

Hinata blushed and tried to hide behind Haruhi, while Haruhi sweatdropped. (My profile, the rest, you know what to do.) Tamaki and the Hiitachin twins gave them Misuzu a thumbs up, praising her. Mitsukuni and Kyouya secretly praised Misuzu for the wonderful job, because Hinata looked so kawaii in them.

"We didn't suspect you to take a summer job," Kaoru said, turning towards the two cousins.

"No wonder why you declined our offer to come to Bali with us," Hikaru sighed.

"Ah! My invitation to Switzerland was also declined!" Hunny exclaimed, glomping the blushing Hinata.

"I suggested coming to my family resort, since it was cheap," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses while trying to ignore the fact that Hunny was touching Hinata.

"Gah!How come you all extended personal invitations to Hinata and Haruhi?!" Tamaki demanded."YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELVES!! WHAT ABOUT OUR SOLIDARITY?! As president of the club, I was slaving to come up with a plan for everybody!"

As usual, everyone ignored him, which made him cry in his emo corner. Hinata watched as the Host Club decided to stay in Karuizawa. She didn't mind that much, because it gave her more time to spend with Hu-I mean with the Host Club.

_'Please tell me I did not just think about spending time with Mitsukuni?!' _she thought to herself, blushing wildly.

_

_

"Kyouya, I b-brought breakfast for y-you," Hinata softly, opening the door to his room quietly.

She smiled at him warmly when he sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ohayou Hinata," he greeted."Would you fetch me my glasses?"

"D-datte, you look b-better without your g-glasses," Hinata frowned, as she set down his tray of breakfast in front of him.

He stared at emotionlessly, making her palms sweat from nervousness, before he broke out into a smile.

"Fine, I won't wear glasses in front of _you _only," he said," but you have to feed me."

"E-eh?!"

"Feed me."

Hinata nodded and picked up the miso soup with her spoon, blowing it gently so it would cool down, before she fed him. (Some Japanese people have miso soup for breakfast with rice umeboshi or tsukemono.) She repeated this action until the entire breakfast was done. She smiled, feeling as if she accomplished something great. Kyouya smirked and pulled Hinata onto his laps, forcing a kiss on her. He glared at the hickey as he pulled back. He nibbled her ears playfully, watching as she moaned in pleasure. Weak spot: ears. He needed to write that in his notebook later. He sucked on the other side of her neck, creating a larger hickey than Hunny. He smiled in satisfaction, before pulling away.

"Go out with me," he said.

Hinata was lost of words. First Hunny french kissed her, now Kyouya. She nodded unconciously, before Kyouya engulfed her mouth with his again.

_

_

Hinata watched as the "refreshing contest" go by. So far, the twins were winning. She walked by with a basket of laundry, smiling at the musical sound Tamaki played. She stopped and turned around as she spotted Kaoru in a corner, and walked over to him, smiling.

"Kaoru-kun, why a-are you alone, and w-where's Hikaru-kun?"

"He went to fetch a garbage bag," Kaoru said, smiling at the Hyuuga gently.

He noticed another hickey mark, but ignored it. He decided that he was not going to participate. He knew he was going to lose without a doubt. Hinata didn't hold any attraction towards him, which saddened him to now end. But he decided its' best to get over a girl who doeesn't like you. He was hoping that Hunny would Hinata's heart, than Kyouya. Kyouya just didn't seem compatible with Hinata. Kyouya gave off a cold feeling, and he would probably only use Hinata as a trophy. He knew how much Kyouya cared about business. And Kyouya would probably do anything to make his company rise to the top.

"It's very nice s-spending time with you K-Kaoru-kun," Hinata giggled.

"Same here," Kaoru laughed.

They both looked up in surprise, and saw a glass window falling down towards them. Kaoru did what his instincts told him. His body moved on its own as he brought Hinata to his chest and took the blow for her.

_

_

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard a crash, followed by Hikaru screaming.

_

_

"KAORU!! HINATA!!"

"Ah, that was close," Kaoru said, ignoring Hikaru for a little bit."Are you okay Hinata?"

"Un," Hinata said smiling at him."A-arigatou."

She was pulled away from Kaoru by Kyouya gently. And everyone watched as the Hiitachin twins played out their brotherly role, and won by a hundred refreshing points. She thanked them again, only to be greeted by those sneaky grins.

_'They planned this!'_

___

___

**Akuma: **Yer, this is my newz chapter. Review, or I'll kill you. Couldn't make this chapter as long as Shugo Chara cause my mom told me to get the fuck off. Plus-"

**Tenshi: **We found out that people favorited her fic, but _didn't review. _So she's pretty pissed.

**Akuma:**.....How the fuck did you get on?

**Tenshi: **I'm your twin brother/boyfriend.

**Akuma:**.....Urusai! Anyways, review and for all u bitches didn't review. **REVIEW GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!**


	11. Hinata and Kyouya Date

Hinata and Haruhi both waited outside for their dates. Hinata, waiting for Kyouya, and Haruhi, for Kaoru. Hinata wore a white sundress with black laces decorating the bottom of it. Her hair had been added with extensions and tied into a high ponytail, curled at the bottom. She wore black flip flops, and a white bag hanging on the side of her waist. (I'm too lazy to explain what Haruhi is wearing. So yeah, you guys should know, if you ever watched the anime or read the manga.)

"Where is he?" Haruhi sighed.

"M-maybe he's running late s-since he overslept," Hinata suggested.

Haruhi nodded, smiling at Hinata. Hinata was always an optimist, and that's what Haruhi always admired about Hinata. She was glad that Hinata was trying to cheer her up.

"Hinata."

Both of them turned towards the smooth voice, and gasped. In all its (should be he since he's person) stood Kyouya...._with no glasses. _Hinata stepped towards him, placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned in towards her touch, sliding his arms around her small waist. Haruhi turned away, not wanting to look cause she'll feel more awkward.

"W-where's your glasses?" she asked, her voice filled with admiration.

"I said I wouldn't wear my glasses around you," he reminded her, smirking.

"O-oh."

She blushed in embarassment and removed her and from his cheek, and connected it with his hands instead, after seperating slightly. Kyouya turned towards Haruhi with his business smile.

"Haruhi, we'll see you later."

"Ah."

"Let's go," he said, before dragging her off in a random direction.

"C-chotto matte!"

_

_

"DON'T GOOOOOO HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!! DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THAT FIEND!!!!!" Tamaki cried out.

"Urusai, you'll get discovered," Kaoru yawned.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HER?!?!?!!?!"

"Of course I do, but it's not like Kyouya-senpai would actually hurt Hinata-chan, Tono," Kaoru retorted.

"Ah! I just realized that this might be Hina-chan's first date!" Hunny "happily" exclaimed.

Both Mori and Kaoru secretly glanced at Hunny, knowing that he had feelings for Hinata. Of course, Tamaki was clueless. And Hunny knew he was lieing. Hinata's first date was with him, when he first confessed to her. But it made him jealous when he found out Hinata was going out on a date with Kyouya. It made him jealous to think that _his _Hinata was going on a date with that teme. He gripped the spoon in his hand tightly, just thinking of _his _Hinata kissing someone other than him. He didn't notice that the spoon had snapped at all.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said, with little emotion like always.

"Ah."

He let go of the spoon. He quickly made an excuse to go to the restroom, bangs covering his eyes. Closing the door, he sighed and leaned against the door. Pictures of Kyouya and Hinata kissing passionately ran through his mind again, and he balled his hand in a fist and punched a wall. Not caring that he made a hole in the wall, he left the restroom in anger.

_'Damn him,' _Hunny thought.

_

_

"Kyouya? W-where are we going?" Hinata questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"There," he said, pointing to a store.

"E-eh!"

She didn't have enough time to say anything else as Kyouya dragged her inside the store. She gasped in amazement as the store was filled with stuff animals, kawaii cakes, and plenty of different types of flowers. She immediatly rushed towards the stuff animals and picked up a small panda, gushing over how kawaii it was. She smiled in delight, holding it to her closely. She didn't know that Kyouya had taken a picture of her secretly in his phone, and saved her as a wallpaper. Walking over to the cash register, he bought the panda while Hinata was busy.

"Is that for your girlfriend?" the old lady teased, smiling at him.

"Hai," he answered.

"Then it's for free," she laughed."She seems like a nice young lady. Make sure you don't lose her to anyone."

"Arigatou," he said," And don't worry. I won't ever lose her to someone."

_'Especially to HIM.'_

"Kyouya! C-come look at this cake!"

"Ah."

_

_

Hinata squeaked in fright and clinged to Kyouya closely. He glanced down at her, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Daijobu?"

"A-ah. I-it's nothing, I'm just scared of the th-thunder," she nervously laughed, her eyes darting everywhere."I-it's nothing to worry about."

He narrowed his eyes and looked at the sky. He pulled his glasses up, noticing it was going to storm.

"Let's go home."

"K-kyouya!"

She tugged him back with her hand.

"A-are you sure you w-want to go home? We could s-still-"

"Iie. It's going to storm from the looks of it. And you did say you were scared of thunder. So let's go home."

There was a silence, before Hinata smiled at him brightly and nodded in agreement. She squeezed his hand, as a silent sign of appreciation. He smirked and held her hand tightly, feeling as if he never wanted to let go.

"Let's go."

"Hai!"

_

_

Hinata closed her bedroom door, and quickly jumped under the covers of her bed. Squeaking in fear slightly as the thunder became louder and louder. She closed her eyes tightly and clinged to the stuff panda Kyouya bought her. The door opened and she could hear it slam close. There was some feet shuffling, and she could feel the person sitting on her bed. Large hands pulled the cover off Hinata, and she met Kyouya's worried gaze.

"Hinata," he called out.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears and she squeezed the panda tighter to her and yelped as another thunder striked. Kyouya sighed and layed next to her. wrapping his arms around her small frame after pulling the cover over them. Every once in a while, Hinata whimpered in fright, and clutch onto Kyouya tighter. He didn't mind though, he liked it. Sooner or later, she fell asleep.

"Arigatou Kyouya," she whispered, before she did fell asleep.

He smiled and kissed her lip gently in reply.

_

_

Kaoru closed the door softly. He didn't want to disturb them. What shocked Kaoru, was that Kyouya didn't look as if he was pretending to like her. He had thought Kyouya was only going after Hinata for her money. It turns out, he wasn't.

"Dammit, who's side should I support now?" he asked himself.

_

_

**Akuma: **Well, it seems as if we have some people who are confused from the last chapter.

**Tenshi: **Indeed we do. Some poeple thought, when Kyouya said, "go out with me", means that Hinata will become his girlfriend.

**Akuma: **We meant that Kyouya was asking Hinat out on a date, not Hinata becoming his girlfriend.

**Daisuke: **HELLZ TO DA YEAZ BABY!!!!!

**Akuma:**.....Urusai Daisuke.

**Daisuke:**.......

**Tenshi: **Check out our new stories if you can.

**Boom Boom Love Time**

_Hinata and Mori are the guest show of Boom Boom Love Time, sponsored by Hana Akuma, Hana Tenshi, and sadly Hideaki Daisuke. Do you think you can handle the romance, foul language, randomness, and Daisuke? Read and find out. _MoriXHinata NarutoXOuran Highschool Host Club Crossover

**Baka**

_She is his Baka and his Baka only. He doesn't care if her best friend is Koko, or that her senpai is Tsubasa. Or that she likes to hug them. Sakura Hinata is his Baka. He doesn't like it when she hugs Koko in that genie outfit. _NatsumeXMikan Gakuen AliceXNaruto Crossover

**Hinata Oneshots**

_HinataXEvery boy from Katekyo Hitman Reborn onshots. Hinata may be OOC in some of them. I can't gurantee._

**Daisuke: **THIS ONESHOT IS MINE!!!!!!! IT'S ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAADDDDDD IITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE I'LL GIVE YOU GIRLS A HUGE DI-

**Tenshi: **Advertising sex on ff is illegal.

**Daisuke: **Oh....that sucks!

**Cinderella is Hinata?**

_YESH! IT'S MEH FIRST STORY! LOVEZ IT, ADOREZ IT, AND MAKEZ OUTZ WIT IT! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORNXNARUTO CROSSOVER! HINATAxBEL CRACK AND HUMOR! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO SHY HINATA soo...read it please? with a cherry on top?_

**Akuma:....**That's your summary?

**Daisuke:**HELLZ YEAZ!!!

**Tenshi & Akuma: **Dumbass.

**Daisuke: **MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE HOES TO DA YARDS~! DAMN RIGHTS! IT'S BETTER THAN AKUMA'S! DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN TENSHI'S!!

**Tenshi & Akuma:** When did we ever have milkshakes to begin with?


	12. Author's Note

**Akuma:**...I haven't wrote about fanfiction in such a long time, that I may have changed my writing style. That, or I may have lost the skill to write at all. And I have a confession to make...I forgot what the hell I wrote about while I have been gone. But I don't like what I'm reading. So this is not a note to say to you guys that I'm deleting this story...but this story will be going under a rewrite. Please respect my wishes and let me do so.

I feel as if Hinata is too mary sue, and I dislike that fact enough as it is.

The overuse of Japanese (even if I do speak it, but I can't spell it out) pisses me off now. It is lame, and it is not cool. I will try to stick to one language, that way it will be easier for those who do not understand anything but English.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. And yes, I am back. Not for permanent, but I am back.


	13. Rewritten Version is Up

**Flower Devil: **I said I would rewrite it, and I did. I finally got the time to do it, so chapter one is out. Unfortunately, it's not going to be under here. It's published as Hyuuga Hinata, and I changed the plot dramatically. That way, I wouldn't have the same Mary Sue character. Although, I still feel as if it's too Mary Sue-ish. I hope you guys enjoy it much more than this one. But because I know there are some who might disagree and say that the original is better, I'll keep this one up. Or, because I'll let you guys compare the old from the new version and see which you preferred. That is all, thank you.


End file.
